XY071: So You're Having a Bad Day!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis When Team Rocket attacks once again, Luxray's Swift hits their balloon which cause a net of apples to fall off, which angered three Pangoro as they attack them with Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse and Hidden Power. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Team Rocket are separated in several groups: Ash with Pancham, Serena with Chespin and Frogadier, Jessie and James with Inkay, Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet, Clemont with Braixen, Pikachu and Bunnelby, Hawlucha with Luxray and Fletchinder while Bonnie stay with her friend Dedenne and Meowth. Can they resolve their differences and start working together as a team before the Pangoro catches them? Episode Plot As the heroes have a break, Serena reads what her today's fortune will be. She reads there will be trouble ahead. Bonnie asks for her own fortune and Serena reads today Bonnie will have the worst luck she ever had and should beware of gold. Serena replies she should remain positive. Nearby, Team Rocket is in their balloon, for they recently have gathered apples. They notice their enemies and decide to get some Pokémon today as well. As the heroes finished their break, they get attacked by Jessie's Pumpkaboo, who uses Shadow Ball on Pancham and Chespin while Jessie throws a cube to trap them in a net. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on the cube, but is electric-proof. However, Luxray uses Swift, which damages the balloon. Team Rocket falls down and they drop the fruit as Chespin and Pancham are freed. The heroes pick it up, but Team Rocket demands the apples back. Suddenly, three angry Pangoro appear and attack everyone. The heroes run off and split with each other. Bonnie stops for a break and notices Meowth. In addition, one of the Pangoro appears and scares them off and they fall down a cliff. Bonnie and Meowth fall down, through the vines and get binded with each other. Meowth tries to cut the vine, but fails. Pangoro appears, so Bonnie and Meowth try to run away, but cannot decide which path to take. Pangoro yells at them and they run off. Ash stops as well, but finds only Serena's Pancham with him. Serena stops as well, but has Ash's Frogadier and Clemont's Chespin with her. Clemont, however, has Ash's Pikachu, Bunnelby and Serena's Braixen, while Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Luxray are separated from others. James and Jessie aren't pleased Meowth got lost again. James sends Inkay to help search for him, while Jessie is annoyed some people laugh at this situation. Bonnie tries to break the vine using a rock, but fails. Meowth replies he should get her to her friends to cut the vine, but Bonnie does not trust him, thinking he will use her to steal Dedenne. Bonnie knows well he is not to be trusted, but wonders about the coin. Meowth replies he does not know that and is asked why can he talk. Meowth replies it is a long and sad story, but Bonnie is already not interested. Bonnie realizes Serena's fortune came true and was warned to stay off the gold, meaning Meowth's coin. Meanwhile, Ash tries to call the others and decides to go with Pancham on the top, thinking Fletchinder may be able to find them. Braixen, Bunnelby and Pikachu try to find others, but Clemont decides to use his invention. His eyeglasses shine as he prepares the radar (which amuses Pikachu, though Braixen is skeptical). The radar flies up and Clemont activates the thermograph to detect people and Pokémon, but admits it does not recognize which Pokémon or human that is. He notices something approaching, which is a Pangoro. Pangoro attacks, but Braixen retaliates and distracts Pangoro, allowing herself, Clemont, Bunnelby and Pikachu to escape. Serena walks with Chespin and Frogadier, the latter watching the area. Chespin wants to protect Serena as well and scouts ahead. He sees Pangoro and hides behind Serena, while Frogadier releases frubble to distract Pangoro, allowing them to escape. Bonnie and Meowth are hungry and notice berries in the tree. Meowth climbs with Bonnie and picks one, then eats himself. Bonnie is not pleased, for he could've shared the berry. Dedenne picks some for Bonnie, who refuses to share with Meowth. Meowth decides to stay here, so Bonnie orders Dedenne to use Nuzzle, which hits Meowth and her. Due to this event, Bonnie shares the berries with Meowth and Dedenne. Elsewhere, Pumpkaboo and Inkay return to their masters, reporting they have not seen their enemies' Pokémon nor Meowth. Ash and Pancham come to the top and see Fletchinder; soon Ash meets up with Luxray and Hawlucha as well. Serena walks and Frogadier protects her, but Ash arrives with the Pokémon, but are still worried about others. Bonnie and Meowth notice a sleeping Pangoro. They sneak by, but Meowth accidentally trips over a rock. Pangoro wakes up, so Bonnie and Meowth hurry up, but fall down another cliff and land on Foongus, whose Spore affects Bonnie. Meowth sees they need a Chesto Berry to wake her up. Since Dedenne does not know that berry, Meowth decides to carry Bonnie. Meowth tries to carry her, but she is too heavy for him. Meowth makes a drawing of Kago Berry and Dedenne finds it. Meowth sips the berry's juice to Bonnie's mouth, who wakes up and yells how bitter that was. Meowth lets her know what happened and they continue walking. After a while, Clemont also finds Fletchinder and re-unites with Ash and Serena. Bonnie and Meowth try to pass the river, but they accidentally fall in. They go downstream and their vine is cut by a rock, though Bonnie catches a vine and gets herself, Meowth and Dedenne out of the river. Pleased they are free, Bonnie separates with Meowth, who realizes he is all alone. He decides to accompany Bonnie for a little while, but in truth he wants to encounter a Pangoro and have her as bait while he runs off. Bonnie soon finds Fletchinder, as well as Ash, Serena and Clemont. However, Pangoro appear and try to attack, but Pancham persuades them to stop attacks. Pangoro led them to a large tree, where Meowth remembers picking the apples before encountering the twerps. Pangoro thought the heroes were the culprits, seeing they held the apples. Meowth tries to pretend not to know the culprits, but Jessie and James arrive and chant their motto, making Meowth terrified. Pangoro see James carrying the net with apples, so they blast Team Rocket off. The heroes help Pangoro collect apples, who, in return, give them some as an apology. Later, the heroes bid farewell to Pangoro. Serena heard Bonnie was tied by a vine with Meowth. Bonnie smiles, for even if she had worst luck ever, she still had fun, surprising Serena and Ash. Quotes :"Oopsy. Guess the catchy lyrics dragged me in." - Meowth :"Excuse me?" - Jessie :"Dragging into what?" - James :"Now that they know it was us, they're not looking so pleased!" - Meowth :"Not pleased? What does that mean?" - Jessie :"That sounds dangerous." - James :"OUR MOTTO CAUSED THIS?!" - Jessie :"A LONG STORY!" - Meowth :"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" - James Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Pangoro (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Pangoro (US) *Interestingly, after Jessie remarks Meowth got lost, she breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience. *The events of this episode are similar to those from "Bound For Trouble" where Bonnie, like Pikachu, is bound to Meowth for a time. Gallery Serena telling Bonnie her bad fortune XY071 2.png Three Pangoro approaching Ash and his friends and Team Rocket XY071 3.png Everyone going seperate ways XY071 4.png Bonnie is stuck with Meowth XY071 5.png Serena is with Chespin and Frogadier XY071 6.png Clemont with Pikachu, Braixen and Bunnelby XY071 7.png Bonnie realizing what her fortune meant XY071 8.png Clemont showing his new gear XY071 9.png Braixen blocking Pangoro's attack XY071 10.png Frogadier protecting Serena and Chespin with his frubbles XY071 11.png Dedenne using Nuzzle on Meowth XY071 12.png Ash reunited with Serena XY071 13.png Meowth carrying the sleeping Bonnie XY071 14.png Meowth explaining to Dedenne what a Kago Berry is XY071 15.png Dedenne deliviring the Kago Berry XY071 16.png Reunited with Clemont XY071 17.png Bonnie holding on the vine XY071 18.png Bonnie reunited with the rest XY071 19.png Pangoro showing their problem XY071 20.png Meowth realizing what Team Rocket has done XY071 21.png Pangoro attacking Team Rocket XY071 22.png Pangoro giving Ash and his friends apples XY071 23.png Ash and his friends saying goodbye to Pangoro XY071 24.png The heroes continuing their journey }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne